


Лучший праздник

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Две, целых две недели он тщательно составлял список идеальных сюрпризов ко дню рождения Лио, и для чего? Чтобы все идеи безжалостно и чудовищно убедительно высмеяли?
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	Лучший праздник

**Author's Note:**

> намек на Игнис/Реми для ценителей))

Они забраковывают поход в кино («Ты еще последний ряд ему предложи, извращуга!»), исторический музей («Сходство с австралопитеком – не то, чем стоит хвастать, тебе не кажется?») и парк развлечений («Там на всех аттракционах проверка роста, он решит, что ты издеваешься»). Идею купить домашнее животное решительно отвергает сам Гало – маленькое и милое создание в их доме уже есть и не потерпит конкуренции.  
\- Большое и тупое – тоже, - хмыкает Гэуйра, и Гало отчаялся настолько, что даже не находит сил обидеться.  
Черт его дернул посоветоваться с этими придурками! Две, целых две недели он тщательно составлял список идеальных сюрпризов ко дню рождения Лио, и для чего? Чтобы все идеи безжалостно и чудовищно убедительно высмеяли?  
Вот скажите, чем резиновые уточки не угодили? Лио же любит улечься в ванну на целый час и нежиться в горячей воде, сам горячий и разморенный, наглым образом выставив Гало за дверь. Чтобы не стало слишком жарко, как он говорит. Так пусть ему составят компанию хоть утки!  
Мейс вздыхает, смеряет скорбным взглядом сначала Гало, потом – Гуэйру, который воюет с зажевавшим купюру автоматом со сладостями. Закатывает глаза к потолку пожарки.  
\- Босс печется о гардеробе, - наконец изрекает он, впрочем, не особо уверенно. – Подари ему что-нибудь… стильное.  
\- Он носит мои футболки.  
Глаза Мейса закатываются так, что становится видно белки.  
\- Да пожрать купи просто, и все! – Гуэйра пинает злосчастный автомат, убеждается, что это не помогает, и принимается трясти.  
Гало интересно, что не выдержит первым: автомат, тощие руки Гуэйры или глаза Мейса.  
Не выдерживает Игнис.  
\- Да что там опять за грохот? Остались силы на вторую смену – так и скажите! Или берите швабру и уберитесь на кухне.  
Мейса и Гуэйру как ветром сдувает. Гало проглатывает тяжкий вздох, достает из кармана робко пискнувший телефон («Выпрыгни из торта в одних трусах!», «Ради бога, даже не думай покупать сладкое, на стоматологов уходит целая прорва денег»), вырубает, чтобы не раздражал, и понуро бредет в кладовку за шваброй. Все лучше, чем изводить себя.  
В самом деле, можно просто заказать пиццу, воткнуть в нее пару свечек и посмотреть какой-нибудь смешной фильм. Свой день рождения Гало вот не любит – дарить подарки ведь всегда приятнее, чем получать! Может и Лио не нужно лишнее внимание? Просто проведут хороший вечер. Вместе.  
\- Гало?  
Он мигом отправляет швабру в угол и разворачивается к Игнису, безошибочно почуяв в знакомом голосе напряжение.  
\- Нужно помочь ребятам. Серьезное возгорание, не хватает рук.  
Нужно – значит нужно. Ему никто не смог помочь сегодня, но у Гало-то всегда есть силы на помощь другим. А пиццу заказать еще успеется. У него полным-полно времени…

***  
Домой он приходит за полночь. Ну, как приходит – к подъезду его подкидывает Реми, у самого Гало слишком трясутся руки, чтобы сесть за руль мотоцикла. Он убеждается, что Реми нормально припарковал байк и сел в приехавшее такси, и только после этого начинает подниматься по лестнице, запоздало удивившись, что тот назвал водителю адрес Игниса. Наверное, забыл отчеты сдать днем, до того, как все завертелось. Вот же трудоголик. И по лицу видно – в последнее время плохо спит.  
На собственную физиономию в оконном отражении Гало старается не пялиться. Вдруг потом еще приснится такая жуть, подскочит посреди ночи с криком, разбудит…  
\- Лио.  
\- У тебя телефон отключен. С пяти часов, - говорит тот негромко, застыв на пороге квартиры, и щурится от мертвенно-белого света ламп на лестничной площадке.  
Лицо у него тоже мертвенно-бледное.  
Гало стискивает зубы, быстро преодолевая последние несколько ступеней. Ну, как может быстро после такого денька. Австралопитек бы всяко пробежал шустрей.  
\- Я срочно в душ, а потом закажем пиццу и… О, черт, свечки! Я забыл свечки! Подождешь меня, я сгоняю в магазин? Я мигом – одна нога тут…  
\- Нет.  
Лио хватается за край его потрепанной куртки и стискивает пальцы.  
\- Нет, - повторяет он хрипло. – Не подожду. Я уже достаточно ждал сегодня. Звонил тебе. Потом ребятам. Потом в пожарный штаб. Сказали – опасное дело, но приезжать не надо, у меня же выходной. Сами справимся.  
\- Мы справились. – Гало облизывает пересохшие губы. На нижней трещинка. Наверное, прокусил. Тяжелый был вечер.  
Гало думал, что тот наконец закончился. А он все длится и длится.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста. Я дурак, ну да! Все испортил! Но я исправлю! Честное слово, ты ж меня знаешь! Сейчас я в магазин и все, что хочешь, притащу! А потом можно в кино, на ночной сеанс! А завтра – в музей! Круто будет! Ты меня только отпусти…  
\- Нет.  
Гало прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как во рту растекается солоноватая горечь. Значит, Лио все-таки хотел праздник. Значит, Гало ничего, совершенно ничего не понимает.  
\- Не отпущу, - выдыхает Лио и обхватывает его руками, стискивая так, что Гало стонет от боли в помятых ребрах.  
Лио утыкается ему в шею и тяжело, влажно дышит. Гало осторожно опускает подбородок на растрепанную макушку и с трудом делает вдох, надеясь, что ребра не треснут. Хотя если и треснут – так ему и надо, дураку. Нечего портить человеку особенный день!  
Тем более – самому важному человеку в жизни.  
\- Может, все-таки в кино? – отчаянно пытается все исправить Гало, и Лио упрямо мотает головой.  
\- Не хочу в кино. Не хочу в музей. И уточек тоже не нужно.  
\- Трепло твои друзья, - фыркает Гало устало и почти без злости. – Заезжали поздравить, да?  
\- Нет. Никто не заезжал. Не люблю дни рождения. С детства. Будь хорошим мальчиком, улыбайся гостям, не разочаруй никого. Я так радовался, когда пламя проснулось. Думал – ну, теперь-то что с меня возьмешь. Сплошное разочарование.  
\- Лио.  
\- Никогда не праздную.  
\- Чего ж они мне тогда не сказали, придурки? Могли и предупредить!  
\- Я им не говорил. Никому не говорил. Только тебе.  
Лампы над головой низко гудят и тихо потрескивают. Гало понимает: он никак не высвободится из крепкой хватки. И ему совершенно не хочется освобождаться.  
\- Но ты разозлился, что я испортил праздник.  
\- Я разозлился, что ты пропал на семь с половиной часов и не подумал взять у кого-нибудь телефон, позвонить мне после пожара и сказать, что с тобой все в порядке.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет, - соглашается Гало. – Но буду. Я весь грязный. – Он легонько дует на светлые пряди, и Лио хмыкает, и не думая разжимать руки. – Мне бы помыться.  
Лио коротко вздыхает, снова обжигая дыханием шею, и нехотя ослабляет хватку.  
\- Хорошо. Идем, нечего тут стоять всю ночь. Я наберу тебе ванну.  
Гало замирает посреди прихожей с одним сапогом в руке и радуется, что рядом есть стул, на который можно рухнуть от такой новости. Вроде у самого Гало день рождения еще не скоро для таких фантастических подарков?  
\- А может, - он снова облизывает губы, терзает языком ранку и вздрагивает, когда Лио машинально повторяет за ним движение. – Может, - решается Гало, скинув второй сапог, - в ней хватит места для двоих?  
Лио смотрит на него долгим непроницаемым взглядом, молча разворачивается и уходит в ванную, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Опять все испортил, с тоской думает Гало и снова вздрагивает, когда дверь открывается, и Лио прохладно интересуется, перекрывая шум льющейся воды:  
\- Мне снова ждать семь часов? Или уведомить тебя заказным письмом? Наверное, так и сделаю, телефон тебе, очевидно, не по нраву.  
Гало стаскивает с себя пропотевшую форму и неловко ковыляет за ним. Сейчас его бы легко опередил не только австралопитек, но и черепаха. Интересно, в музее они есть?  
Лио щелкает выключателем за его спиной, гася свет, и Гало вздрагивает в третий раз, примерзнув босыми ступнями к кафелю. Отражения огоньков весело пляшут по воде. Лио закручивает кран, и ее поверхность перестает тревожить дрожь.  
Зато она начинает тревожить Гало. Очень тревожить.  
Он прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в шорох одежды. Лио обнимает его со спины, сильный, теплый, и шепчет на ухо:  
\- Какой же день рожденья без свечей. Ну, что ты застыл? Залезай.  
Гало разворачивается и думает, что полезет в ванну только после того, как поздравит Лио как следует, не слушая никаких возражений. В конце концов, если та остынет к концу насыщенной праздничной программы, всегда можно набрать новую.  
В ней точно хватит места для двоих.  
И уточки.


End file.
